warmachinehordesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lich Lord Asphyxious
Lich Lord Asphyxious (Lich2, eGaspy or eLich) is an epic Cryx warcaster. Feat Spectral Legion What to bring back on the feat turn? On a typical feat turn the following models will be brought back: * Bane Lord Tartarus often the first feat model to activate, he will Curse the target which makes it easier to hit for banes. It also extends their threat range. His Dark Shroud ability will also drop its ARM. ** Note that his Death Toll ability still works on the feat turn. He can still create more bane Grunts with a Thresher. * Bane Knights they benefit from _Curse_ and their Reach enables more of them to get into melee range of the target. * The Bane Thrall Officer his higher MAT and 2 attacks mean a potentially higher damage output than a Bane grunt. * Although the Blood Hag doesn't benefit from Curse, her Dispel ability can be very useful to remove upkeeps. Feat threat range Basic version: * charge: 9" * place Tartarus within 3" → 3" + 30mm = 4.18" * charge with Tartarus: 10" (if he wants to Curse) * charge with Bane Knights: 5" + 3" + 2" = 10" So this is about 23" from Asphyxious' starting position. Darragh Wrathe can easily add 1" for a total of 24" to this with Death Ride either before or after the caster has activated. Countering the feat Countering the feat is no easy task. Probably the most important thing to remember is that although the models returned with the feat are ghostly, but they still don't ignore line of sight and also cannot move through other models. We're assuming that the Asphyxious player is going for a caster kill. * Block LOS: clouds, intervening models, obstructions, forests can be used for this. * Since the models brought back by the feat must charge, spells or abilities that deny the charge can serve as very effective protection. Examples: ** Temporal Barrier makes Haley1 one of the most effective counters to Lich2. ** Polarity shield on Rahn *'Very high DEF' is a problem for the Bane grunts. DEF 17 means that they will miss 72% of their attacks with Curse and 98% without it. * Removing the models that Asphyxious wants to bring back from play -- most importantly Tartarus -- significantly reduces the effectiveness of the feat. Examples: ** Hellmouth ** The Scythean's animus Abilities Cull Soul as many other Cryx warcasters he will collect souls of living enemies destroyed within 2" of him. This will very rarely come up. Soul Reaper lets Asphyxious place 5" AOE completely within his control area (as a star action and collect the souls of living enemy models destroyed in it. It's not uncommon to collect 5 or more souls with the combination of Soul Reaper and Purge. Spells Caustic Mist Tips and tactics * Death Knell Excarnate Excarnate + Purge Countering Excarnate Hellbound Parasite Teleport Commonly taken models and synergies Notable tournament victories External links Battle reports * - Iron Gauntlet Finals: Lock & Load 2013 Lich Lord Asphyxious vs Kallus. Full video with commentary from Privateer Press staff. Strategy articles * Nemesis: The Lich 13 part series on Lich Lord Asphyxious Podcasts * Road to War Episode 32 - Focusing on Lich Lord Asphyxious Category:Cryx warcasters